Two good Options One Choice
by Izumi Rules
Summary: Izumi left Japan for 3 years to live in Italy and know she is back! Kouji and Takuya both want her to be their girlfriend and might fight to win her heart... and seems like Koichi is in this too... hm... Well i shall inform you all that this is the last c
1. Default Chapter

Two good options…One choice

By Izumi Rules

Chapter One- She is back!

Kouji's POV

Three years had passed since Izumi Orimoto had left Japan. "How much do I miss you Izumi…" said a 14 year Kouji. "If I had only known that I loved her this much I would not have been so stupid. (He is at Shibuya Park)

Flashback

"_Hey you guys… I have to tell you something very important." Said Izumi with tears in her eyes. "Izumi why are you crying?" said JP who was concerned for his friend's strange behavior. Then Takuya, Tommy and Kouji finally turned their attention to Izumi. "I know you'll hate me for this," she whimpered, "but I'm leaving Japan to go back to Italy." Takuya, JP, Kouji and Tommy were in shock. "You're leaving!" said Takuya who never expected this to happen. _

"_Yes"_

"_When are you coming back?" asked Tommy._

"_I don't know Tommy. There's even a chance that I may never come back."_

"_What? You can't leave Izumi!"_

"_I have to."_

_Then Izumi looked at me to see my reaction. However, all she noticed was that I had the same cold face that I used to have in the Digimon World. The face that had long gone away, but came back. After she noticed, her face got even sadder. Later Izumi said, "I'm leaving tomorrow at 8:00 so you know." Tommy, Takuya and JP went to say good bye, but me silly old me did not go. Izumi told Takuya to tell me that she had said bye and that maybe someday she would come back. After that, she left leaving us all behind with only memories of her._

End of Flashback

"If I wouldn't have acted like such and idiot!" I thought," It would have been better."

Normal POV

In Japan's International Airport…

"It feels great to be back!" said a 14-year-old girl with blond hair and green eyes.

"Welcome back Izumi!" shouted Takuya, JP and Tommy.

"Where's Kouji?"

"He said he was busy."

"Does he know I'm back?"

"Um……… No."

"Takuya! I told you to tell him!"

"Sorry I first asked him if he was busy and he said yes so I didn't tell him that you were coming back."

"I'll really get you for that!"

"Upps… I actually forgot how hard you really could hit me!"

"Ok, that's it you're really gonna get it!"

"Wait, Izumi wait!"

"What?"

"Well an airport really isn't an appropriate place for you to do that; is it miss?"

"Well no…"

"So then let's go to Shibuya Park!"

"Fine with me."

"Fine with us too!"

Later at Shibuya Park…

"Bet you can't catch me Izumi!"

"Oh really wait till I get you mister!"

"What?" thought Kouji.

The all of the sudden out of the nothing Takuya appeared running followed by a girl very similar to Izumi.

"Takuya?"

"Oh hi Kouji."

"Who's that?"

"Where have I heard that voice before?" said the girl

"This is so weird how come you have a very similar voice to Izumi?"

"Well duh. Because I'm Izumi you dummy."

"What?"

"Hi Kouji! Nice to see you again!"

"Wow! I thought I'd never see you again!" Kouji smiled.

"Hey Kouji, I hadn't see you smile like that in years." Said Takuya

"I'm simply glad that Izumi is back. Because I missed her."

"Are you sure that it's only because you missed her?" JP teased

Kouji was about to blush when Izumi started screaming for joy.  
"Hey! It is Koichi! How nice is it to see you again!"

"Hi Izumi. It's also nice to see you again." Koichi smiled

"One day you'll make me deaf with your screams Izumi." Said Takuya

"Oh now I really mean your gonna get it." Said Izumi

Whack! Takuya was hit right in the head.

"Izumi, I am afraid to say that you have lost your touch."

"What! How dare you say such thing?"

Koichi and Kouji sweat dropped. 'Guess she hasn't changed as much as I thought' Kouji said in his mind. However, he was interrupted when he heard "SPLASH"

"What?"

"Gosh! Look what you've done to me! I'm soaking wet!"

"I didn't mean to… It was Tommy who pushed us!"

"Yeah right you loser!"

"Hey you said 'yeah right' so you agreed with me!"

"What! No way! Tommy would never be so cruel you dork!"

"Guys… calm down." Said Koichi.

"How can you say that? He threw me in the fountain."

"Izumi…" said Kouji loud enough so she could hear.

"Yes Kouji?"

"Um… nothing."

"Tell me."

"No, simply forget it."

"If you say so."

Then Izumi and Takuya kept on their bickering. The rest of them just stayed there and talked. Koichi looked at Kouji and saw a bit of jealousy in his face. "Kouji what's wrong with you?" he whispered at his twin.

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to my bro."

"I can't can I?"

"Let me guess it has to do with Izumi. Right?"

"Yes."

"You love her don't you? That's why you had that smile on your face, the smile that you have only when something really happy happens in your life."

"You got it all correct bro."


	2. The call from a mysterios person

Chapter 2- The Call from a mysterious person.

Ring Ring…

"What? Who here has a cell phone?" asked Takuya.

"I do." Said Izumi

"I do too." Said Kouji

"It's not mine though." Said Kouji

"Hello? Oh hi Kevin. Yes, I'm back here. What! You are here? Ok fine I will meet you at my house at 6:00. C'ya."

"Who was that?" asked Takuya. Kouji also wanted to know the answer to that question.

"It was a friend from Italy called Kevin. He came to live in Japan. So we are going to meet later in my house."

'What!' thought Kouji and Takuya. 'I just hope this guy is not her boyfriend.'

Like if Tommy were reading their minds he said "Is he your boyfriend Izumi?"

"Kevin? No way he's just a friend."

'Good' both Takuya and Kouji thought.

"Well got to go. C'ya later guys!"

"Hey but Izumi…" said Kouji

"Yes?"

"Where do you live?"

"Yamasaki Street. Why Kouji?"

"So you were the neighbor dad was talking about."

"You live there too?"

"Yup. If you want I can walk you."

"Thanks Kouji, you're really friendly."

"Welcome."

Takuya's POV

"Why in the world is Kouji asking where Izumi lives. I hope they don't live near each other." I thought.

"Yamasaki Street" answered my lovable sweet Izumi.

"So you were the neighbor dad was talking about." said Kouji.

"Why in the world did they have to live near each other? Worst on the same street! Gosh, things are not on my side up until now. Now it will be harder to conquer Izumi's heart with Kouji next door to her! Why me!" I thought.

"Yup. If you want I can walk you." Kouji said

"Thanks Kouji, you're really friendly." Said my lovely Izumi

"Drat! Why did he have to ask her that! I have to win her heart or mine will rip to pieces.

**Will Takuya's heart really rip to pieces if he doesn't win Izumi's heart?**

**Will living next to Izumi make it easier for Kouji to conquer Izumi's heart?**

**Why did Kevin all of the sudden appear with no notice? **

**Why does he want to see Izumi later on?**

**Read on and you'll find out!**

**Review please!**


	3. My feeling, His feelings, and Chat

Chapter 3-My feelings, His feelings and Chat

Normal POV

"Well guess we're going now." Kouji said.

"Yep. Well c'ya at school tomorrow."

"What? Oh, true school starts tomorrow. But wait a second are you in?" Everybody asked.

"Shibuya Middle School"

"Well I guess we're all together then." Said Takuya with a smile in his face.

"Well I have to go now or Kevin will kill me."

"Bye Izumi!" said everybody except Kouji who was going with her.

Later…

"Hey Izumi…"

"Yes Kouji?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back?"

"Uh… Well you see… I told Takuya to tell you…"

"So that's why he called. Right?"

"Exactly."

"I'm happy your back." Kouji whispered.

"You are?"

"Um… I guess."

"Well this is my house." Said Izumi

"And the house after it is mine." Said Kouji

"Cool! Well c'ya later."

"Yeah C'ya later…well better told tomorrow."

"I guess."

In Kouji's House…

Kouji was in his room, which you might guess was all dark blue. To be exact it was the same color of his eyes, in one side there was a desk with a laptop on it, then in the middle of course was his bed. At this moment, Kouji was in deep thought…

"What is wrong with me? I don't usually act like this. Now all I think about is one person and it always seems to be her."

He pictured an image of Izumi in his head.

"ARHHHHHHH! This is driving me crazy; I'll just go to sleep.

In Izumi's House…

Izumi walked in her house put on her slippers and walked to her bedroom. Of course, it was not surprising that all her bedroom was just one color: Purple. She looked outside of her window and she saw someone she least expected… Kouji.

"What! Kouji's room is right in front of mine!"

Izumi opened the window and started screaming Kouji's name. "Kouji!"

This made Kouji walk up and stare out side his window.

"What! Izumi's Room is right in front of mine!"

He opened his window and called to Izumi.

"Hi, Izumi."

"Hi, I never thought that your room was right in front of mine."

"Neither did I."

"Hey, wanna come over?"

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you say that this so called Kevin was going to visit you at six?"

"Look at the time Kouji! It's 6:55 and he hasn't come. So why don't you just simply get over here!"

"Um… You're right but um…"

"Um… what?"

You gotta tell her Kouji! Said a voice in his head.

"Whydontyoucomeovertomyhouseinsted!" Kouji blurted out.

"What did you say?"

"Forget it."

"Hey Kouji, do you chat?"

"Which type of chat do you mean Izumi?"

"I mean msn messenger chat."

"Of course."

"What's your I'll add it to mine."

"What add it to mine too."

Both Izumi and Kouji went turned on their laptops and got online.

(Wind princess stands for Izumi, Lonely Wolf stands for Kouji. Duh!)

_New Conversation_

Wind Princess-Hey! What's up?

Lonely Wolf-Nothing much

Wind Princess-Your e-mail has to do with the digi world Right?

Lonely Wolf-Yes, so does yours dear wind princess

Wind Princess-Don't call me that!

Lonely Wolf-That will be your special nickname from now on!

Wind Princess-Kouji! Since you called me that now I'll have to call you…

Lonely Wolf-Lonely Wolf. Right?

Wind Princess-NO way! I'll call you Lovely Wolf! Hahaha.

Lonely Wolf-WHAT! DON'T YOU DARE ME CALL THAT WITH PEOPLE NEAR US!

Wind Princess-fine. I'll only call you like that when we're alone. Only for one condition…

Lonely Wolf-Which?

Wind Princess-You can't call me wind princess in front of anybody only when you're alone. Deal?

Lonely Wolf-Fine

Wind Princess-Hey I have to go now Lovely Wolf…

Lonely Wolf-Why Wind Princess?

Wind Princess-Because my mom says since it's a school day tomorrow I have to go and get my stuff ready…You know the story

Lonely Wolf-Can you get on later Wind Princess?

Wind Princess- Nope…

Lonely Wolf-Then I guess I'll go to your house after all.

Wind Princess-At this time you tell me

Lonely Wolf-Yup

Wind Princess-Ok, I'll call you if you can come. Ok?

Lonely Wolf-Agreed

Wind Princess-Ciao

Lonely Wolf-What does that mean?

Wind Princess-It's Italian

Lonely Wolf-Duh! I know that!

Wind Princess-It means bye.

Lonely Wolf-oh then Ciao.

Wind Princess-Ciao

_End of conversation_

_Wind Princess is offline_

_Burning Fire has gotten online_

_New conversation_

(Burning Fire stands for Takuya)

Burning Fire-Kouji

Lonely Wolf-What?

Burning Fire-You better not get near Izumi

Lonely Wolf-What do you mean?

Burning Fire-I want her to be my girlfriend so you had better not get into my plans!

Lonely Wolf-Sorry Takuya but I also want Izumi to be my girlfriend. So let the best _boyfriend _win.

Burning Fire- Exactly

Lonely Wolf-Izumi must not notice about this or then she would get mad at us both.

Burning Fire-Fine, we shall keep this as our little secret.

Lonely Wolf-Fine with me also

_End of conversation_

_Lonely Wolf has gone Offline_

_Burning Fire has gone Offline _

**Who shall win Izumi's heart?**

**Will Takuya and Kouji be able to keep this as a secret?**

**What will happen to Takuya's and Kouji's Friendship?**

**Find out in the next chapter…**


	4. The unexpected

Thanks 2 all you great reviewers here are a few things I want 2 tell you:

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Well if you actually thought that was a bit bad wait till this chapter...(It's going to get even more competitive) also I am sooo happy that you like this fic... It's my first one and I never expected for people to like it!

GirlGotGame234: I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for your review!

eve-of-live: Awesome that you liked it well here is the next chapter!

On with the story...

**The unexpected**

"Good morning kids. Today we have a new classmate!" Said Mrs. Stephanie.

"Hi, my name is Izumi Orimoto. I came back to Japan after 3 years of living in Italy."

"Ms. Orimoto if you mind will you sit next to…"

"Sorry I'm late!" cried a boy, which you might guess, was Takuya.

"Name"

"Takuya Kanbara"

"Well as you might see we have a new classmate who's name is…"

"Izumi Orimoto" Takuya finished her sentence.

"Well, does anybody else now her from before?"

"I do." Said Kouji

"And so do I" Said Koichi.

"Well Ms. Orimoto decide who you want to sit next to."

"I'd like to sit next to..."

"Me." Said Takuya.

"Um… Yeah next to Takuya." Said Izumi with no other option.

As Takuya and Izumi went to sit in their seats, Kouji glared at Takuya. Takuya simply smirked back.

Class went on normally(in Takuya's perspective) until lunch.

Lunch…

"Man… Class was a real bore." Said Izumi

"Yup." Agreed Kouji.

"Not for me." Said Takuya

"Well of course not for you cause you kept on pocking me in the arm!" cried Izumi

"You shouldn't have done that…" Said Koichi

"Done what?" asked Takuya

"Say 'Me' when Izumi was making her decision." Kouji answered

"Exactly." Koichi said

"Well I just wanted her to sit next to me… is that a problem."

"Yup" said Izumi

"What? Why?"

"Cause I wanted to sit next to Koichi."

"What!" both Kouji and Takuya chocked on their food.

"You see… If I'm with you two, your actions always distract me. Koichi instead doesn't bother me at all."

_Takuya's POV_

"Could it be that she likes Koichi?"

_Koichi's POV_

"I never thought Izumi felt that around me! It actually makes me feel butterflies in my stomach."

_Kouji's POV_

"No! I can't have lost Izumi because of my brother!"

_Izumi's POV_

"Man now they must think I like Koichi! Izumi think and say something to make them stop thinking that!

_Normal POV_

"FYI (For your Information) I don't like Koichi as more than a friend." Said Izumi as if she were reading their minds.

"We never thought that." Said Kouji

"Then why were all of you so quiet?"

"We…" said Takuya

"Never thought that you felt like that around us." Koichi finished, saving Takuya and Kouji's lives.

"I hope so…" Izumi mumbled under her breath

"What did you say Wind Princess?" said Kouji.

"No! You promised Kouji! Or better told Lovely Wolf!"

"What! Why are you calling Kouji 'Lovely Wolf' Izumi?" Takuya asked

"Cause he invented me a nickname to bother me and since he did that I invented that name to bother him!"

"Izumi… I really didn't want to say that!" said Kouji with a sad expression in his face.

"Tooooooo late Kouji! You breaked our deal!" Izumi cried as she stormed out of the Cafeteria.

"I better go comfort her." Said Takuya

"No, better me…remember what she said" Koichi added

"Fine but do it quick!" said Kouji

Outside…

"Drat! Doesn't Kouji know how to keep a promise?"

"He does." Said a voice behind her.

"Let me guess its Koichi."

"Yes, it's never the less but me."

"What do you want?"

"I just came to tell you that Kouji did a mistake. He is totally pissed for breaking the promise."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Said Izumi as she hugged Koichi not noticing what she was doing.

"Izumi…"but a voice inside Koichi said "Let her do it… anyways don't forget you do have feelings for her."

Then Koichi returned Izumi the hug.  
Koichi never guessed that somebody that was really close to them was watching them with tears in his eyes not believing what…

**Who is the mystery person?**

**What does he have to do with Izumi and Koichi?**

**Why is he crying?**

**Find it out in the next chapter!**

**Review Please!**


	5. Forgive Me

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-Chan:Just to tell you JP doesn't appear much in this story. So it's not him. But don't worry soon you'll know who it is! But the only thing is that what that person is going to sayhe says it real loud... Hope you enjoy this chapter!

sakurafairy: Here's the update that you wanted.

On with the story...

Forgive Me!

Review:

"Thanks." Said Izumi as she hugged Koichi not noticing what she was doing.

"Izumi…"but a voice inside Koichi said "Let her do it… anyways don't forget you do have feelings for her."

Then Koichi returned Izumi the hug.  
Koichi never guessed that somebody that was really close to them was watching them with tears in his eyes not believing what…

End of Review

…his own twin brother was doing. He was supposed to comfort her not betray him. "I thought that you wanted to help me win Izumi's heart…not help me lose it!" Kouji screamed loud enough that it caught Koichi's and Izumi's attention. "Win my heart?" asked Izumi.

"Help him lose it?" asked Koichi. Then Koichi knew who had screamed and told Izumi to follow him.

"Koichi… I'm sorry I didn't mean to hug you." She blushed and looked down to the floor.

"It's alright Izumi and I'm sorry too."

"We have to go find Kouji and tell him that I forgive him."

"Yeah." However, in his mind he was saying "and also tell him to forgive me for what I have done to him."

"Kouji!"

"Izumi?"

"Yeah it's me. I came to say that…"

"You love Koichi? Is that what you wanted to say?"

"No… I wanted to say that I forgive you for calling me Wind Princess in front of Takuya and Koichi." 'I wonder why he said that I loved Koichi in such a sad/mad tone.'

"Ok thanks. Um… Izumi go toTakuya's lockerhe wanted to see you there for some reason… besides me and Koichi need to talk."

"Ok… C'ya later!"

"C'ya"

"Koichi! How could you do that to me!"

"Bro… she was the one who hugged me…"

"Then explain how come you were also hugging her…" said Kouji with his cold voice.

"It was an accident!" Koichi didn't want to tell his bro that while in the digiworld he had developed feelings for Izumi.

"I hope bro… I hope."

"I mean it! I am really sorry!"

"Alright I forgive you…" said Kouji with a worried face.

"What now?"

"Bro did you notice that Takuya is sorta near Izumi."

"Yes."

"Well just to tell you he loves Izumi too."

'God Izumi has a lot of lovers… I don't know if I will be able to win her heart' thought Koichi but then he told the voice in his head to shutup.

"What! Bro you have hard competition."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear Izumi? She said that she didn't want to sit next to you 2 cause your actions always distracted her."

"Right… but that's also good in a way."

"Which way?"

"Cause that means I'm also part of the game."

"Yup."

'Who knows maybe even me might enter this so called game'

**Do you think Izumi might suspect that Kouji loves her?**

**What will Kouji do to get Izumi away from Takuya?**

**Who will win Izumi's heart first?**

**Will Koichi also try to win Izumi's heart besides Kouji and Takuya?**

**To find out keep on reading…**

**Review Please!**

**P.S I really wanted to make this more interesting so I'll give you a hint...**

**Koichi is also going to take a huge part in this story!**


	6. The New Student

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan- Hey your reviews always motivate me to update! You rock! Here's another chapter! Thanks for always reading my chapters!

Thanks to all the reviewers who will review...

On with the story...

P.S This takes two days after the hug…

The New Student

"Hi class! Today we have a new student!"

"Seems like there's a flood of new people this year," Izumi whispered to Takuya

"Totally" he answered

The new boy who stepped in had short blond hair. He wore a pair of jeans and a shirt that said 'Maximum surfer'.

"Kevin!"

"So I guess that both of you know each other?" Mrs. Stephanie

"Of course I know Izumi."

"Ok so Kevin sit next to um… Takuya I want you to sit next to Kouji and Kevin take his seat."

"What!"

"Just do it!"

"Alright." He said as he glared at the Kevin and at Mrs. Stephanie

"Hi!" he said to Izumi giving her one of the nicest smiles in the world.

"Hi! How come you didn't come to my house?"

"Would you like to say something to the class Ms. Orimoto and Mr. Ayamoto?"

"Nothing at all." Both of them replied in unison.

The rest of class was a bore as usual

Lunch…

"Kevin over here!" Izumi called

"I was looking for you Izumi. Since I didn't say hi to you in a correctly manner." Then he kissed Izumi in the cheek.

"Um…" said Izumi

_Takuya's POV_

'He kissed her. He kissed her in the cheek! He kissed my Izumi in the cheek!'

_Kouji's POV_

'How could he do that? I mean in front of all of us boys. He better not do that again!'

_Koichi's POV_

'Man we have more competition! This is getting more interesting by the minute. Still he shouldn't have kissed Izumi… Well probably, it's only a friendly kiss. Right?

_Izumi's POV_

'That was sooooo sweet of him! However, looking at my friends faces they think it's like a girlfriend/boyfriend thing! I cannot make them think that! Especially the person I like! (Izumi Rules: Haha I'm too evil to let you know who that is… Yet!)

_Kevin's POV_

'That kiss for Izumi was probably only a hi. But, for me it was a real kiss! I sure made all of those boys jealous!'

_Normal POV_

"Guys, just so you know in Italy boys usually say hi to girls by kissing them in the cheek." Said Izumi feeling the tension in the air.

"She's right." Said Kevin with a evil grin.

"We guessed." The three said in unison.

"So tell me Kevin. Since when did you know Izumi?" Kouji asked

"Since she was three."

"Wow!" Said Takuya and Koichi amazed

"What's so 'Wow!'?" asked Izumi

"We never thought that you knew yourselves since such a small age." Koichi answered

"Oh…"

Ring!

"Class again…" said Takuya

"Oh well." Said Kouji

"You guys are so lazy…" Izumi told both of them

"Well so are you!" said Koichi

"At least not as lazy as those two. Probably they'd be better as statues!"

"Guys we are gonna get late!" Kevin said.

"Right!" said Izumi following him.

"Well c'ya later!" Koichi said as he left

"Well I can't say that since I have class with you guys." Said Kouji

'That's good in a way because I can keep on eye on Izumi and this so called Kevin…'

'This so called Kouji really freaks me out. I have the feeling he suspects that I like Izumi.'

**Sorry but I am out of ideas…The next chapter will be better!**

**Will Kevin make everybody else's chances smaller?**

**Who does Izumi like? **

**Hint hint hint: Izumi doesn't like Kevin… The person she likes is either Takuya, Kouji or Koichi. **

**Please Review!**


	7. How dare you!

Well thank you for all the people who reviewed me! Here are some comments on my part:

Kazumi or Kairi-Chan: How could I add more people to this... It would make the story to hard to handle... I hope you like this chapter and this might probably change you mind completely in saying that Kevin is actually part of the game... well in the beggining of this chapter it might seem like he is but in the end you will realize that things change for Kevin... Ups... guess I said 2 much... Enjoy!

Neemon: It's great that you like my fic! I never thought that my first fanfic would be sooo succesfull! Well anyways here's the next chapter and I hope that it's long enough...

gemofspring: Who knows maybe Koichiis Izumi's secret crush... but again... maybe not... It's awesome that you would give such an award to me! Your the best hope this fic in the end encourages you to write a great story! Well hope you like thischapter!

CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: Yes, I know that I at times at awefully EVIL! buahahahaha! Ok... that is not totally true cause in this chapter i'm giving a tiny hint... Hope u enjoy!

And thanks to all the other people who will review me in the future...

Now on with the story...

Chapter 7

How dare you!

After School…

"Finally! We are free of that prison!" cried Takuya.

"Yea!" everybody else answered.

A while later came Kevin.

"Hi! Good that school finished right?"

"Yup!" answered Izumi.

"Um… Izumi do you wanna go on a date with me?"

_Izumi's POV_

'_Did he just ask what I think he did? But I…'_

_Takuya's POV_

'_Izumi please answer no!'_

_Kouji's POV_

'_I knew that jerk was going to do that! But he's not gonna take Izumi away from me!'_

_Koichi's POV_

'_This shouldn't have happened this soon!'_

_Kevin's POV_

'_Sorry boys I had to act soon! Hahaha!'_

Normal POV

"Hi Kevin!" said a girl named Samantha. She was one of the most popular girls in school.

"Uh…"answered Kevin

"That date you took me at 6:00 p.m. last Saturday was awesome!"

"Why you…!" screamed Izumi

"I can explain!"

"How about I explain!" yelled Izumi

"I WILL NEVER GO ON A DATE WITH YOUEVENIN A MILLION YEARS!" Izumi said at the top of her lungs

"Hey I don't even know this girl Izumi…"

"LIAR! ANYWAYS I ALREADYTOLD YOU THAT NOT EVEN IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I DATE YOU! ANYWAYS I LIKE ANOTHER PERSON!" she answered

"Izumi! She must be lying!"

"Look something that I know that is special of Samantha is that she never lies. THEREFORE, I RECOMMEND YOU TO GET OUT OF MY SITE THIS VERY INSTANCE KEVIN! IF YOU DON'T DO IT, I SWEAR I'LL SLAP YOU WITH ALL THE FORCE IN THE WORLD!" Izumi was getting her temper to complete power

"But Izumi…"

SSSSSSSLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP!

Kevin fell to the floor with a burning red check! It was the deepest red that existed(Izumi Rules: I myself can'timagine it...)and it had a huge mark of Izumi's hand on it!

"Why you little…" cried Kevin

"You better get away from here! Or you'll get another three hit's on your face!" said Takuya, Kouji, and Koichi together.

"Fine! I guess Samantha is way better that you Izumi!"

"Why the hell would I care!" answered Izumi

"Also to give you an FYI Kevin I will never go out with a guy like you." Said Samantha with all her cool. She left Kevin on the floor and went home.

"I'm leaving. I wouldn't stand one more minute with this JERK!" Izumi said emphasizing in the word jerk.

"I'll take you home Izumi." Said Kouji

"Ok."

"She's in your hands." Both Takuya and Koichi said before leaving.

On the way back home…

"Wow Izumi I never knew you had such temper."

"Lucky for him that I didn't show him the maximum or he'd be in the hospital by now."

"I hope you don't do that to me."

"Of course not! You're one of my loyalist friends!" said Izumi with a cheery voice. After that she gave Kouji a hug...(Izumi Rules: Plz all of you who read this say: Awwwwwww)

Kouji blushes a deep red only that Izumi doesn't notice this... "Izumi um..."

"Ups... jeje. I'm sorry Kouji."

"It's ok." he gave one of his wonderful smiles which made Izumi melt in the inside...

"And um… Izumi may I ask you something?"

"You just did. But ask away!" Izumi was back to her normal happy voice.

"If you… didn't like Kevin… tthen who do you like?"

Izumi blushed. Luckily, for her Kouji didn't notice this. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just to know."

Fortunately, for Izumi they were at her house.

"Bye! Maybe we can chat later! C'ya!"

"Bye Izumi."

**Now you know why I said that Izumi didn't like Kevin. Kevin still had a chance but after what happened that day, she hated him. I hoped you like this chapter since it took me a lot to think of what to do to make it interesting. Well anyways, keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Is it Kouji the person Izumi likes?**

**Will Kevin try to ruin Izumi's life after what she did to him?**

**Will Kouji, Takuya or Koichi confess to Izumi that they love her? **

**Find out this and many more in the next chapters!**


	8. Kouji is an Option!

CrAzY-SiLLy-Me:Great that you like it! Well anyways this chapter may be a little short but it gives major info... Enjoy!

neemon: Thanx 4 reviewing me... this chapter might not prove or prove that you know who is the person who Izumi likes...

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-Chan: Maybe this chapter might answer a bit that question in the end of the last chapter... I know this is really short but as soon as I get like atleast 3 or 4 reviews I'm going to update which will be a really but I really mean really long chapter...

Thanx 2 the reviewers!

On with the story...

Chapter 8

Kouji is an option!

In each house…

Wind Princess has signed in

_New Conversation_

Wind Princess-Hi Kouji!

Lonely Wolf-Hi Izumi. Are you gonna answer my question?

Wind Princess-What are Takuya's, Koichi's, JP's (though I really don't want it but he's a friend o well…) and Tommy's e-mail?

Lonely Wolf-Takuya's Koichi's is Tommy's JP is...I don't think you'll like this but o well Ugh… silly JP how dare he put that! I don't want him to be my #1 fan! Thanx anyways!

Lonely Wolf-Who do you want to be ur #1 fan Izumi?

_Wind Princess has changed her name to Puple Fairy!_

Purple Fairy!-Kouji if you tell me why you want to know I might tell you…

Lonely Wolf-I just want to know…

Purple Fairy!-That's not a good enough reason…

Purple Fairy!-Besides there is even a chance that you are that person…

Lonely Wolf-REALLY?

Purple Fairy!-I shouldn't have said that…

Lonely Wolf-GREAT!

Purple Fairy!-May I know why that is so great Kouji?

Lonely Wolf-I mean that was for another person…(In Kouji's mind- that was too close.)

Purple Fairy!-o…(In Izumi's mind-Man! I wish you really meant that for me…)

**I know this is a short chapter but I gave you a lot of info in it! As you might have already guessed… Izumi loves... well I guessed you all found it out right?**

**Will Kouji confess his feelings for Izumi before the others?**

**Will Izumi confess to(the person she likes)that she has mayor feelings for him?**

**Will Takuya tell Izumi he loves her before Kouji and Koichi?**

**And Izumi with no other choice will accept?**

**Or will it be Koichi?**

**Find this out and many more in future chapters! Review Pleez!**


	9. Spying on Kouji!

Spying on Kouji…

Izumi's POV

I am so bored. I'm just stuck here in my bedroom seeing out the window… wait a second. Who's that on the road walking with a notebook in his hand? Could it be… yes it is! Kouji! He probably is going to go out to the park to write in his diary! This could be a good chance to figure out who he likes! Though I hope, it's me! But if it's not me then my heart will turn to pieces… Hope I have luck! I'll take my dairy and a pen to go write in my diary after I listen to what Kouji's going to write. I just hope that in the park he speaks his mind freely.

Kouji's POV

Man that was so close! Izumi almost found out that I like her… But the good this is that I found out something real important… I Kouji am an option! YES! Finally, I'm at the park. Now I can write in my diary and I can speak freely cause nobody is here.

Normal POV

But no idea had Kouji that someone was at the park. Somebody who he liked a lot. And was about to hear his darkest secret. Izumi. But she didn't know that Kouji was going to find out of her presence and ask her a million questions…

Izumi's POV

Good! Kouji's going to express all his ideas now. The only thing is what did he say a moment ago? Oh well, I better listen to Kouji now he's talking as he writes…

Normal POV

"Man this is so awesome! Izumi Orimoto, the girl that I most truly love, said that I was an option! Yes! I am sooooo happy! Said Kouji. Suddenly he heard some coughs in the directions of the bush. "What the…" he answered to the noise. He slowly got near the bushes and who did he find… Takuya. (A/N just joking…)

He slowly got near the bushes and who did he find? Izumi. "What in the world are you doing here?" said Kouji in a surprised voice. "I-I-I" answered Izumi. "You heard everything didn't you?" "Um…"

"Izumi answer me in this exact instant!"

"Ok… yes I did hear everything you said Kouji." Izumi whimpered

"Man… I can't believe it… CAN'T I HAVE PRIVACY FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!" screamed Kouji to no one in particular but Izumi thought it was to her.

"I-I-I'm sorry Kouji… You probably hate me now right."

"If I hate you Orimoto?"

Izumi started to cry since Kouji only used to talk like that when he was in the digiworld… when he still was a real lonely wolf.

"Orimoto…" Kouji said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Izumi cried harder. "I knew it! I knew it! You hate me now! You only used to talk like that when we were in the digiworld, when you still had no friends… and now you talk like that again…" she whimpered.

"Izumi don't cry… and get out of that bush this instance." He said

Izumi got out of the bush and walked out of the park. "Izumi please wait!" cried Kouji. She waited obediently like a little dog. "I'm sorry that I got mad at you… the thing is that now that you know I didn't know how to act. You found out in a way that was a bit… well you know." Said Kouji. "I'm sorry Kouji…" "I'm sorry too Izumi…" He hugged her. Izumi hugged him back. "Kouji?" "Yeah Izumi?" "Do you still like me?" "Of course Izumi… though you probably don't like me back do you?" "I had a crush on you since the day that you protected me from woodmon in the digiworld. And I still have that feeling." "Izumi… would you-would you be my girlfriend?" "Of course Kouji." Izumi hugged Kouji harder. "But Izumi we must not let Koichi and Takuya know about this yet."

"Why Kouji?"

"Because both my brother and Takuya like you…"

"Wow!"

"Well let's simply keep it a secret for a couple of days ok?"

"OK."

**Cute wasn't it? Well anyways, thanx for all of you people who read it… this is the end… I really feel pity for you if you believed this… It was only a joke… The story doesn't finish here obviously, I can't leave it here! Wait up 4 the next chapter!**


	10. WHAT?

**Izumi Rules:**

**I'm really sorry for not updating till now! Plz forgive me... You see I lost all of the files of my fic! And vacations... And I was busy taking care of my little sis so... I had many inconvinients when trying to update... The important thing though is that im BACK! Ok... To my reviewers:**

**Sora and Kari Fan: Thanks for reviewing! Its great you like my story! Go Kari! Haha. Well here's the next chapter!**

**RedHotPheonix: Yea... I thought about leaving it there... but what about Koichi and Takuya? You would never know what happened to them... so probably this will be the last chapter of this fic. Enjoy!**

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: Thanks for the great review! Yup... bad Kouji and Izumi... but good that they finally are a couple! GO KOUZUMI!**

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Thank you soooooo much for reviewing in every single one of my chapters! Your the best! Well here's the next chapter. (probably the last.) Enjoy!

**neemon- Yea... It is... I hope it pays back for the long time that I haven't written... Well here's the next chapter!**

**Well to any future reviewers: Thanks for your reviews! I do apreciate them! **

**I was thinking of maybe doing a sequel for this fic... what do you think? Tell me if a should in a review! Thanx! **

**Izumi- Enough chit chat will you...**

**Izumi Rules- Hey don't be mean... I might change my name and till Izumi-is-very-evil if you continue...**

**Izumi- Oh no thanx your name is wonderfull!**

**Ok... On with the story:**

Chapter 10-WHAT?

After a few days of both Kouji and Izumi had confessed their feelings to each other they decided a plan.

"Hey Izumi..." whispered Kouji (they were in the middle of math class)

"Yup dear Kouji?" Izumi whispered back sweetly. The sound of dear made Kouji blush crimson.

"What are we going to do with the Takuya-Koichi situation?"

"Hm... Oh I know... I'll flirt-"

"What do you mean flirt?"

"I'll simply flirt with them till they confess their feelings to me then I'll tell them to meet me at the end of the day under the cherry blossom tree. All of you three are there and then I tell Takuya and Koichi that you told your feelings to me first and that I felt the same way to you as you felt to me."

"Good plan. But you better not flirt too much Izumiglare"

"Is little Kouji jealous?giggle"

"Mr. Minamoto and Ms. Orimoto do you have something to share with the class?" asked Mr. Takashi(the math teacher)

"No! Not at all!" both of them answered in unison.

Class continued normally.

-Lunch-

"Hey Takuya?" asked Izumi sweetly

"Yup?"

"Can we talk outside for a moment?"

Takuya's POV

At this I felt my cheeks burn as she said this.

"Sure."

I stood up and followed Izumi. I felt two glares in my direction. One from Koichi who suprised me because I never knew he liked Izumi and one from Kouji that was much more obvious.

"Takuya we're here."

"So what do you wanna talk about." Act normal Takuya.

Then it happened she started to flirt with me.(Izumi Rules-ok... i really don't want to describe this in detail so lets skip the complete details k?)

"Izumi why are you flirting with me?"

"Why can't I? Don't you like me." She almost started to cry.

"Of course I like you. Would you- would you be my girlfriend?" at this she smiled and said

"I'll think about it... meet me under the cherry blossom tree after school and I'll give you the answer ok?"

"Ok."

I was completely dumbfounded.

Izumi's POV

As I came inside the cafeteria I felt the success inside me. I had succeded. As I sat it the table and made sure that neither Takuya or Koichi would see I winked at Kouji and he nodded. This was perfect. I now only had to make Koichi tell me his feelings and presto!

-End of lunch-

Normal POV

Sadly Izumi had forgotten one little detail. Takuya would obviously tell Kouji and Koichi. Kouji would have no problem in knowing and would simply glare at Takuya even though he knew Izumi was really his. But Koichi... well that was another story... He came and punched Takuya in the face and immediatly went to talk to Izumi.

Koichi's POV

Who does Takuya think he is? Saying that Izumi liked him! Oh please! There she is!

"Izumi!"

"Oh hi Koichi! Whats up?"

"Do you like Takuya?"

Izumi's POV

Oh my gosh... Takuya told him... I forgot to tell him not to tell anybody! What am I going to do? Oh I know!

"If I like Takuya?"

"Yea..."

"Not really."

"You don't? But then what about the..."

"Ignore what I said to Takuya. I was just playing around with him." Just as I am going to do with you. I do hope you forgive me.

"So you don't?"

"Nope."

Then Koichi said what I wanted him to say:

"Would you like to be my girlfriend Izumi?"

Wow... how direct.

"I'll think about it. Meet me under the cherry blossom tree and I'll tell you the answer."

"You told Takuya the same thing."

"He will be present if so I can tell him he was wrong."

"Oh... Ok! Later Izumi!"

-After school under the cherry blossom tree-

"What are you doing here?" asked Takuya as he saw Koichi there.

"Doesn't really matter."

"Ok. Guys. I have taken my decision."

"Who is it?" they asked in unison.

"Kouji."

"Kouji?"

"Come here."

"Phew." Said Koichi.

"Kouji?"

"Yup?"

"Should I or should you?"

"I will."

"OK."

"Takuya, Koichi; you have been tricked by my little Izumi here."

"What do you mean YOUR LITTLE IZUMI?"yelled takuya and koichi.

"You see..." said Izumi, "I'm his girlfriend."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"yelled takuya

"She's been my girlfriend since a few days ago..."

"He's been my crush since he saved me from woodmon in the digiworld."

"And now we are together."

Then Izumi and Kouji hug and kiss each other.

THE END 

**I do hope that you like this chapter! This is really the end. No more... well that is unless i do a sequel... SO TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS THE ANSWER! **

**Till next time!**

**Izumi Rules!**


End file.
